When You Get Stuck in an Elevator
by pieface98
Summary: So, someday they'll tell the story of how they met and how getting suck in an elevator with a complete stranger is a great idea. based on the lea michele/ashton kutcher part on New years eve AU/ future fabina


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Temple Run**

**So, I saw New Year's Eve today and I'm making a Fabina fan-fic based on Lea Michele and Ashton Kutcher's part, well just the being stuck in the elevator part.**

Nina Martin looked down at the paper on the table. She shook out her hand and admired her work. It was a drawing, completed using only a shading pencil, of a woman's face looking at something behind her. Her back was turned so you couldn't see the front of her body and her head faced whoever looked at it. She was smiling, not only with her smile, but with her eyes. Her hair was long (so long it flowed off the paper) and some of the wavy strands appeared darker than others. Her eyes were rather big and Nina imagined that they'd be blue.

She put it back on the table, grabbing her accordion folder from her bag at the same time. She carefully ripped the drawing from her sketchbook and placed it in a section labeled _shading. _She then put her pencils back in her case and placed her sketchbook and case back in her bag.

Slinging her bag over one shoulder, letting it hang in a loose way near her hip she walked from the apartment.

"Hey! Hold the elevator!" she called.

Fabian Rutter shuffled through his messy desk searching for his latest article. As a writer for the local newspaper and a closeted musician, he tended to lose things often. He mixed his sheet music with his articles and he often found happy songs about finding his dream girl mixed with sad news stories he had written about fire and drought. He rolled his eyes as he pulled an outdated article from his top drawer, placing it back in, and blindly searching for his article on the robbery at the jewelry store on 8th street.

Finally finding his article he shoved it in his backpack that contained many useless items. There was a ukelele, a pair of sneakers, many old articles, 2 two pound weights, and a harmonica. He pulled out the only useful item in his backpack, his folder, and placed his article inside.

He put his backpack on and walked out the door. Two seconds later he walked back in to get his car keys and then he walked back out, only to walk back in again to grab his apartment keys and lock the door. He entered the elevator and he heard;

"Hey! Hold the elevator!" just as it was about to close.

Nina slowed down slightly when she saw the man in the elevator push the door back open.

"Thanks." She smiled, going to push the lobby button but realized it was already pushed.

"No problem." He retorted with an eye roll, "I stop elevator doors all the time."

"Okay?" Nina said questionably, wondering if he was usually this pissed or it was just toward her.

She adjusted her bag strap and looked toward the stranger who had also just adjusted his backpack, which she noticed was hanging loosely over one shoulder.

There was a crack of lightening and the elevator came to a stop. Nina held tightly to the bar on the elevator, knowing that it was mocking her. I mean, what good would it do holding on? The whole thing could still fall to matter how tight she held.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Nina stated the obvious to the stranger, who gave her a very pissed look.

"No, I think it stops like that all the time. You know like a Ferris Wheel!" he mocked.

"Well…" Nina sighed, sitting down on the cold concrete floor of the elevator. She looked up at the man who was still standing up with his bag over one shoulder.

"You know that ruins your posture." She stated to him, hoping it would piss him off.

"Excuse me?"

"Your bag." Nina continued with a smirk, "If you leave it over one shoulder like that, it'll ruin your posture."

The man just stared at her, obviously not affected by her attempt at getting him angry. She smirked, "Well, I guess it's too late anyway."

The man, still not releasing his glare on her, dropped his bag to the floor and mumbled, "Great, I'm trapped in an elevator with a fucking American."

Nina, prepared to hit him with her best shot, retorted back loud enough for him to hear and in her best attempt at his voice, "Great, I'm trapped in an elevator with a fucking idiot."

The man's jaw dropped. Nina smirked and added in her regular voice, "Yeah, I'm American but I'm not deaf idiot."

His jaw remained dropped. That makes the score Nina- 3, Idiot- 0.

Great. Fabian was getting a verbal smack-down from an American. This was just lovely. Not only did he have to stay in here with her, but she was currently beating his ass in the trash talk category.

"You can close your mouth you know." The girl told him, "Your breath is attracting flies."

Fabian closed his mouth, putting a hand over it after he did so. The girl snickered. He then lowered his hand, ready to retort but closed it again when he realized he had nothing to say.

He sat down on the opposite side of the elevator, farthest away from her. He needed a comeback! But he had nothing. But, he noticed her hair. It seemed as if some of it was different colors.

"Hey." He called out to her and continued when she looked up, "I was looking to dye my hair can you tell me where you got yours done?"

"Wow." She glanced at her watch, "It took you fifteen minutes to come up with that. I wish I was so good."

She went back to doing whatever it is she was doing. She seemed to be drawing. In a sketch book. Who carries a sketchbook in their bag? That's just strange. Fabian didn't break his glance at her though. He still watched as her hand moved quickly along the paper, creating lines and circles and whatever other shapes you make.

Still, the artist still had him beat as far as trash talk goes. It was Fabian-0, Artist-4.

Actually after his smack at her hair, he was at -1.

Nina had grown bored as an hour past. She had completed another drawing and was currently trying to beat her high score on _Temple Run. _Unfortunately she couldn't after another 30 minutes of playing and the silence was killing her.

So she turned her sound on.

Now, she heard the _Temple Run _music and Guy Dangerous grunting every time she jumped.

Still it was awkwardly silent and she was growing hungry. Quitting out of _Temple Run _she grabbed her bag and pulled out her neatly packed lunch. She had brought an extra sandwich for her friend Amber, because she tends to forget hers sometimes. She also had one in there for dinner if she ended up staying late _again._

Taking a bite of her tuna fish, she glanced at the guy from the corner of her eye. He was playing on his phone now.

She suddenly wondered if he was hungry. She felt bad of he had nothing to eat, even if he was a jerk.

She _did _have an extra sandwich. Sighing, Nina grabbed her bag and went over to where the guy was sitting. He looked up at her as if she was nuts. She dropped her bag on the ground and slid down to a sitting position.

She grabbed the turkey sandwich from her bag and looked at him.

"I'm Nina Martin." She smiled.

"Fabian Rutter." He replied, his face blank.

"Nice to meet you." She said, her fake smile still plastered on.

She placed the sandwich in his lap, hoping he would take it as a peace offering.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Just trying to be nice." Nina explained, "I mean, I don't like you very much. But, I think it's a bit harsh if I let you starve while all the while I had an extra sandwich in my bag."

"Thanks." He said with a slight smile.

She nodded once and went back to eating her sandwich until Fabian interrupted her.

"I'm sorry," he told her, "You know, about what I said."

"I forgive you." Nina said, "And I'm sorry too."

"And I forgive you." He smiled back at her, "And thanks, you know for the sandwich."

"It's fine." Nina assured him.

They went back to an awkward silence. The only sound being, well nothing. After they finished eating, Nina went back to playing her game. Still, not being able to beat her high score, she glanced at Fabian's screen and saw he too was playing _Temple Run._

"You play _Temple Run?_" Nina questioned him.

He paused his game and nodded.

"What's your high score?"

Nina went to her stats and showed off her high score, very proudly. 2, 347, 546.

"Very well done." Fabian said with a smile.

"What's yours?" Nina asked.

Fabian also went to his stats, showing her his score. 3, 560, 984.

"Oh," Nina said, "I can beat that."

"Sure you can." Fabian said with a roll of his green eyes.

Nina excepted the challenge and started a new game, glancing at Fabian out of the corner of her eye.

That was a really good turkey sandwich.

Fabian was currently trying to beat the high score before Nina. It was going to well. Every time he looked at her, he saw her glancing at him too making them both look away quickly and lose the game.

"I give up." Fabian said, putting away his phone after the third time the process repeated.

"Me too." Nina smiled, placing her phone in her bag.

After an awkward silence Fabian came up with the brilliant idea to ask, "So, what were you drawing before?"

"Oh," Nina smiled again proudly, "I'm an artist. I was just drawing something random."

"You're an artist?" Fabian smirked, "What do you draw for?"

"Well nothing. I work answering phones at my best friend Amber's boutique. But, I love to draw people."

"Really," Fabian asked, "May I see some of your drawings?"

Nina nodded pulling her out her sketchbook. She had never shown anyone her work besides Amber, but she felt strangely comfortable with Fabian. Handing him the book, she grew embarrassed.

Fabian opened the book to her most recent page. It was a girl with wavy hair that flowed down her shoulders, looking down at her feet. He couldn't see her face, but she was sitting on an old swing on a beach and was in the background. The perfection of the drawing made him almost able to smell the ocean and hear the sea gulls.

Flipping back the page he saw what seemed to be the same girl. He could tell by the wavy hair. But now he could see her face much more clearly. She had a wide smile and looked to be laughing at something that wasn't drawn in the picture. Her eyes were laughing as well. She was looking over her shoulder and he couldn't help but imagine that she was smiling at him.

"You draw this girl a lot." Fabian observed, "She looks like you."

"Well, thanks I guess." Nina played with her hands.

"You're amazing Nina." Fabian smiled.

Nina blushed, "Thank you."

Noticing that an awkward silence was coming their way Fabian quickly came up with the oh-so-helpful, "Draw me."

"W-What?" Nina stuttered, suddenly shy.

"You heard me," Fabian smiled, getting into model position, "Draw me."

Nina stared at him for a minute before stuttering out an, "O-Okay."

Fabian watched Nina as she drew him on a piece of paper. He watched the way her hands moved and the way her eyes followed her hand exactly. It was interesting in a way to watch her as she drew. She glanced up at him every-so-often, trying to duplicate his face.

"Okay," Nina sighed handing him the drawing, "That's it."

Fabian was awestruck. He was pretty sure a mirror couldn't replicate his face the way she did.

"If it sucks, you can just rip it up you know." Nina commented, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, Nina it's the worst thing I've ever seen." He said sarcastically, "You can't be so… unconfident toward yourself. You're incredible and I've never even looked in the mirror and seen a reflection so clear."

"Well, how do you know I didn't hand you a mirror." Nina laughed.

"Nina," Fabian sighed, "You're really truly amazing."

"Thanks." Nina replied.

The hours passed by and soon it was nearly 5 in the afternoon. Fabian and Nina hadn't stopped talking.

"So you're a closeted guitar player?" Nina laughed as Fabian pulled out a mini guitar.

"This is a ukelele but yes," Fabian smiled.

"I drew you, so you have to play me something." Nina told him.

"Fine," Fabian groaned as if it was a burden. Nina laughed as he strummed on the clearly not tuned mini guitar.

Nina continued laughing as Fabian put down the guitar thing, disgusted by the sound.

"I'm so thirsty," Fabian groaned.

Nina grabbed her bag, suddenly remembering her water bottle.

"Here," she smiled.

"Were you prepared to get stuck in an elevator?" Fabian laughed.

"I was prepared to spend a day at work," Nina explained, "But here I am. My friend, Amber, is probably going insane right now. Unfortunately, I have no reception."

"Same. My friend Mick probably is wondering where I am." Fabian sighed.

"My step brother, Mick, probably thinks I've taken the day off." Nina laughed, thinking of her brother pounding on her door and wondering if it's the same Mick.

"Step brother?"

"Yeah," Nina sighed, "His family adopted me when I was nine."

"What happened to your parents?"

Nina sighed again and looked toward the door of the elevator, "They died in a car crash when I was 7. Then my gran took me in. Then she died."

"Nina," Fabian muttered, "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Nina mumbled.

Fabian hugged her. Wow, that was unexpected.

"I'm so tired." Nina yawned. It was now eleven thirty and her head was in Fabian's lap as he leaned against the wall. The two had finished off Nina's last sandwich a few hours ago and where living off the rest of the water bottle.

"Me too," Fabian said absentmindedly stroking her hair. Nina smiled as he did so, feeling completely happy.

Nina sat up and looked Fabian in the eye, "If you could do something right now, anything, what would you do?"

"I would k-" Fabian began but suddenly the elevator made a 'ding' noise and began to go down.

Both stood in shock. Nina was thinking that out of all the times that it could have started to work it chose now. Fabian was thinking the same.

The elevator opened and the two stepped out.

"Well," Fabian said awkwardly, his hands in his pockets, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Nina sighed, "I guess so."

"Nina!" Amber yelled running down the stairs, "I heard that the elevator got stuck and I figured you were stuck and-" Amber noticed Nina talking to Fabian and stopped, "I'll just leave you."

Nina faced Fabian again, "I um- I guess I'll go."

"Yeah, me too." Fabian sighed.

The two turned around silently wondering if they will ever get to spend time alone that way again.

A month later, Nina and Fabian hadn't spoken since the elevator. Nina has been depressed, Fabian had just been wondering if they were really in their own world when they were trapped. Fabian didn't talk about it and Nina only gave a brief description of what happened.

Nina didn't get it, though. If fate wanted them to get trapped together in that elevator so they would meet, then why would fate stop them right when they were getting close?

"Hey Nines," Amber said, "Are you going to the party tonight? The one in the park?"

"Yeah," Nina sighed.

There was a party in the park where once a year any amateur talented people could do a performance. Many where singers but there were some skits and magic acts too.

"Yay!" Amber squealed, "I can't wait to make fun of all the losers!"

Nina rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. They made their way down to the park for the party.

This year, all the skits went first. Then the magic acts. Other random stuff and they finished off with the musicians.

Nina was just ignoring them all and swaying to the music. Hours past until she heard a voice coming from stage. A voice that made her turn around.

"Fabian." She mumbled.

She walked closer to the stage, completely mesmerized by the sound of his voice. Soon she was right in front of the stage, right in front of him.

When they finally locked eyes it was magic. He finished his song and grabbed her hand, pulling her on stage.

"Fabian I know that this isn't as private as the elevator but-"

"Nina," Fabian stopped her, "If I could do anything, I would kiss you."

"So do it," Nina whispered.

So he did. So, someday they'll tell the story of how they met and how getting suck in an elevator with a complete stranger is a great idea.


End file.
